


A Daily Diary of a Milkman

by DYP



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: "Reporting in", Cereal World, F/M, First time writing a fic, Flashbacks, Not sexually talking, Prison things, Regret, The Milkman is quite a good person, cellmates, or maybe not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYP/pseuds/DYP
Summary: Some time after the Milkman was capture again and being converted in butter, he knew that the prison will be his last place. Thinking about all things he do, he finally accepted his defeat. He want to die than still in that place. Alone, sad and of course, with no one to say "friends"....... That´s it until Vinnie, a fungicide now in prison, was transfered to his cell. With him, he finally know what real friendship is. But just days before Vinnie goes finally out of prison, the Milkman try to tell his old story to him, about how he became a criminal. This is the story of a Milkman about his past until how he get where he is now, trapped; not after suffering lots of things, betray, pain and more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time that I´m going to write a fic. I decided to make one of the Milkman, because:  
> \- He deserve a story to be a funny and very interesting character  
> \- To let at least one of the secondary characters became the principal characters at least for one fic
> 
> Enjoy!

“Promise me you are not going to say this story to everyone when you get out of this prison?”

“And when I broke my promises?”

Vinnie was watching his cellmate. The Marshmallow Dreams Maximum Security Prison was quite in a disaster after the Big Krips rebellion, so the prison make some changes, including transferring him to the Milkman cell for some “security” reasons. Actually, he still doesn´t know why his cellmate was still calling himself Milkman, after being converted in butter. 

But in that time, from what he hear from another prisoners, he understand all things his friend has passed and live.

He was just at 1 week to leave the prison, and for many prisoners, it should be happy to be free. But not for him. He became good friend with The Milkman in that time. But because of his crimes, he gain life imprisonment. He wish he can visit him when he get out, but the new policy of the prison doesn´t allow prisoners to get visits, to be sure no one give them something to escape. Like the old trick of the classic cake and file thing.

“This cell is quite big and dark for you, right friend?” 

“Doesn´t matter. At least I got someone to talk” Vinnie answer with a smile

Vinnie was not like the other prisoners. On that time he was arrested, he learned 2 important things that only very few prisoners know. How friendship is really important for your life, and how respect is before intelligence. Because for him, a toxic but smart person it´s not a good face to be with. 

“Well, I hope you keep your promise friend. Even if many cops know my crimes, I don´t want you to tell how I feeling after this, friend. I have a big trust in you. I don´t want my reputation goes down. So that´s why I want you to not tell this to anyone. That includes any person, prisoner, farmers, everyone, even the people you trust the most, friend”

“That could be a problem….. You know my history already” 

The milkman get sad “I´m sorry…. I don´t mean to hurt you friend...”

“Don´t worry buddy. I understand those types of stories. And of course, I´ll be free of that curiosity I had, you know?” Vinnie said with a smile

Silence

It was night time at that moment. Usually, guards are there, always shutting you up or making fun of you. But there were no guards in the hall. Well, actually the cell was quite big, that you will not be able to heard a normal scream

Butter. From all things he hate, this was the horrible for him. Being butter. He was no more the stronger Milkman it was at his time. Even Otis and Wally were no more with him. Depression of no having someone to talk, to share evil plans…. Well, at least it was, until Vinnie was transferred to his cell

Vinnie, like reading his mind, finally add “A Tucan always have this large pic and it´s very uncomfortable, plus horrible. Everyone could look horrible or beautiful, but it´s not important for me actually”

The milkman smiled. He got someone that finally feels happy with him. He was not like the guards or the people he know before him. They don´t like everything about him. His new body, his attitude. Even if he was a villain, he got feelings. Feelings that only Vinnie understand.

“Alright friend, take a sit in the floor and get confortable” The milkman said

Vinnie sit down. The milkman was still there, with his new butter body. Just both of them. 

“Friend, I want you to not feel sad for me. I actually deserve this, after failing a lot in this life, I just….. Want you to keep this story as secret between us, alright friend?”

“Promise is a promise, friend” Vinnie grinned


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is the 2nd chapter of this book. 
> 
> Enjoy it!

“It all start when I was just a drop of milk……”

30 years ago

“I was one of the persons that want always to help people to become stronger for all situations. Always with the phrase I keep telling to myself “Do not be afraid of future, just let´s go Milkman”

For me, my cows were always something I love when I was only a drop of milk. From them, I was able to get all the power of milk. And also, the reason of my future as a villain as you see now

But as you know, every villain have a reason that motivate him to be a villain, friend. The villains aren´t made from night to morning, you know that right?

In that time I was thinking in my future faster than I expected. My desire of helping people was big. So I decided to build a farm that can produce fresh milk and some things that are made of milk. Like yogurt. In that time of course, cereal was less popular than now. This was because kids nowadays prefer different kinds of cereals and beautiful designs for the boxes, and I´ll be honest to you friend, there were very different than now. And milk was something that every breakfast need at that time also 

When I was 19, I start by making my first milk bottle to share with some friends. The cereal farmers. In that time Vinnie, it was all different than now. Many farms were not created by that time, like Choco Choco Choco Trunks or Crispity Crunch and also….. Most of them work separately from other farmers, because of the fear of being stolen or being sabotage by other farmers. You know, they always try to sell their products like me. Like a competition

The Big ZerOO´s committee was in charge of the cereal delivery and organization on that time. Like I said before friend, Milk was something this world need for that time because of the lack of healthy drinks. And who was that hero that will help them? Yep, that was me

So when I created my first bottle of milk, I show my product to them, so they can accept it in their cereals

For the first time, they actually like it. I was scared that my milk wasn´t accepted. But actually, the committee and the guy in charge on that time like it. The boss at that time, Right Way Ron, was in charge of the committee at the. And yes friend, it was Wally´s big brother. Maybe you ask yourself, why he is no longer alive if he was a young and healthy weasel? Well, little spoiler to you hehehe, I get rid of him, but you´ll know more about this while this story is going on friend.....”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Milkman look at his friend

"Is there something rare with you friend?" he asked

Vinnie was shocked. From what he had hear from other prisoners, he was just a farm destroyer, but he cannot believe what he was saying. He was a killer? No, it was a quick conclusion. Maybe he made some really bad actions in the past. But he was not that cold-heart to kill someone. He get out of that trance when the Milkman clap in front of him

"Oh, sorry, it was nothing" 

Then, he asked several questions to him

“So in your first ages as a Milkman, you were the hero of all Crispy Valley right? That was awesome buddy, what happened to you in that time? Is that where you started as a villain?” Vinnie asked with surprise

“Well, when I started the production of milk, I think I was the hero of all the Valley……. But you know something? Not all people could be good friends, friend. They can only be traitors….” The milkman answer with a tear going down from his eyes

“What are you trying to say to me?” 

“They used me for their benefit. They just throw me away from their plans…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think I forget about updating right? hehe
> 
> As I said, I´ll be quite slow because of that reasons mentioned before :(


	3. Chapter 3

(Back in past…. 2 years later)

“What do you think of the drink´s employee we had in this whole time?” Someone asked

“He is not worth it, you know?” Ron answered

“I think you were really proud of him. Just by see you telling him he is doing a great job…”

“For himself. Actually, he is earning more reputation and credits from kids more than us. The Big ZerOO´s committee, one of the most important companies here in Crispy Valley”

“But that was not the objective of this committee? Make cereal and milk for all kids of all ages?”

“Well, actually he is receiving all the credit for what we are doing. I´m not going to go low just for an employee that make milk just to make all kids stronger, while we get poor and forgotten by him”

The room was quiet for a while. Both of them know that the Milkman can ruin their fame. So they were thinking in all this time. Well, 7 months is actually long to think about the idea

“Do you think this plan will work boss?” he asked  
“Real question is, does he is intelligent enough to know what we are going to do?. He consider everyone his friends” Ron answered

“Good point”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Milkman come here to my office now¡”

The main panel was filled with his voice

It was strange to hear Ron angry on the microphone. Especially with me. I haven´t make any contact with him in those days. Maybe he is quite buzy, I don´t know. Hope my friend is fine

It´s also strange to see that some people had been complaining about the quality of the milk I gave. I always take care of my cows, and I´m in charge of the production of it. Well, let´s see what my friend Ron want to tell me, then I will see the what´s up with that

“Hey Ron, have you called me?”

“Please milkman, take a sit”

I take my site. I don´t know why I feel quite scared actually, if he is my friend. It was like, a feeling from the inside

“So, as you know, some people have complained about your milk. How bad it was it taste right?” he said angry

“But friend, let me explain you, I don´t know what´s going on. You know me since I was in this cereal company. I will never do anything to damage the image of this beautiful place”

And it was true. In this time, I met some very nice people and have finally good friends who I can trust the most. What was happening?

“Who was in charge of the milk production?” 

“Well, me but….”

“Who send the bottles of milk to everyone, especially children?”

“Me, but….”

“Please milkman, don´t give excuses. I don´t know what you did to milk, but I need to put a stop…..”

With those words, my future was decide from that moment

“You are fired”

I was shocked

“Come on friend, don´t be that bad with the milkman…..”

“Sorry buddy, but we are done" Ron said "We will find a way to replace the mess up you did in that time”

“IT WAS NOT ME, YOU KNOW I DON´T WANT TO HURT THOSE PEOPLE WHO TRUST IN US”

I was angry also. I just can´t believe someone sabotage my whole job. And the worst thing was that Ron didn´t believe in me. Ron didn´t say anything. He just looked at me with no surprise. Then I know there was no solution. I was fired. I don´t know what to do….

“I´m going to find that guy who take me down” I whisper to myself while I was leaving the place “And in that moment, he will have a very bad breakfast……His last breakfast”

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Wow man, should be a really hard to moment to deal with” Vinnie said

“Believe me, it was hard yes. But I was not one of these farmers that are really stupid to give up at the first thing they messed up. WIth me was an exception” The milkman answered

Silence again. 

Vinnie saw his partner. He was no longer sad. But because of how he said the last part of the story by now, he looked him angrier than before entering here to his cell. In that moment, he guess that from that moment, he become what he is by now. A villain

“Ron betrayed me…. He was the one who sabotage my whole work”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time since I have not update this story. Well, now I have some free time and I will finish this book. I will make that sure :)


End file.
